Hanging an object on a wall can be difficult and time consuming. Large objects such as pictures, shelves, and the like often require multiple fasteners to be installed into the wall. In order for the object to be properly positioned and level once installed, careful measurements, calculations, and leveling procedures need to be performed to properly position these fasteners on the wall. There is a need for improved techniques for locating points on a wall or other surface.